Dimentional Adventure
by Darkwolf3
Summary: DBZ characters, Harry Potter Characters, Chrono Trigger characters, and star wars characters. all in one =)


This crossover fanfic features characters from the DBZ anime series, the Harry Potter books/movie, Star Wars, and the Crono Trigger Video Game.  
  
  
  
"Crono, I did it! The Epoch can now switch dimentions and traval time!" Lenna shouted over to Crono, who was watching her as she worked on their time traveling ship, the Epoch. "Just one more little thing to do.." she said, picking up a wrench from the ground. "All most..." she said. She sat the wrench down, slid out from under the Epoch, and stood up.   
  
"Did you do it?" Crono asked eagerly.  
  
"I think so--" she started, but then Marle came running up the horizon into view.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Lenna! Did you do it?" Marle shouted up to them, still running at full speed.  
  
"I think. Let's get in and test it."  
  
Marle, Lenna, and Crone stepped up the ladder into their ship. Marle hit a large button on the control panel and it sprang to life. She then pulled a lever down labled: Dimentional Transporter. Asshe pulled it, the Epoch shot forward in space. Everything went black around them as they Epoch flew across dimention.  
  
"Now what?" Crono asked.  
  
"It should take us back to our own dimention if we do nothing and it passes over all the others. That's what I want to test first. Make sure we have a safe route back." she said, when all of the sudden the engine of the Epoch started sputtering smoke and shaking.  
  
"What's going on?" Marle asked, trying to hold control of the levers.  
  
"I don't know. Must be some sort of dimentional pull...from a...a...a Vortex!" she screamed as a black pit opened up above the Epoch and sucked them all into it.  
  
They felt like their bodies were being torn apart as they were pulled in different directions all at the same time. Finally, a white pit opened below them and they were shot out of the vortex.  
  
They came bellowing towards the ground. Crono hit first, face first. He was followed by Lenna landing beside him, and Marle landing on top of her. The Epoch landed about twenty feet away in a pool of water.   
  
"What happened?" Marle asked, getting to her feet.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go look at the Epoch." Lenna suggested and they went over to the pool of water. Lenna swam across and climbed into the Epoch.  
  
"What's wrong?" Crono yelled over to her.  
  
"I'll need some stuff to fix it. We'd better see if we can't find any civilization." Lenna said.  
  
For the next four hours, they walked around plains looking for any sign of a human life form when Marle yelled,"Look! Up there"  
  
Crono and Lenna looked up and they saw a small boy flying through the sky. The boy was glowing yellow and had spikey, golden hair.  
  
"Let's go!" Crono said, and pulled out his magic sword, the Masamune. He swung the Masamune in the air and threw it straight up. It came down on its handle and fell onto it's side, sparkeling. Crono jumped on to it, standing on the side facing up. He motioned for Lenna and Marle to do the same, and they did. The sword sprang to life and shot through the air.  
  
They chased the boy to what looked like a small arena. In the arena was a tall, green man and another man that looked like the boy. He was glowing orange. To the side they saw a bunch of other people. One person with three eyes, another person that was green with two antennas, and two more golden glowing men. They're was also a short, bald man. They noticed all of these people had huge bulky muscles.  
  
They stopped the sword in front of the arena and jumped off.   
  
"Get out of the way!" The green man in the arena shot at them and stuck his hand out at Crono, Marle, and Lenna. As he did, a huge ball of energy formed and his hand and shot towards them. Crono picked up the Masamune, swung it, and knocked the enery wave back at him.  
  
"Are you insane?" the green man with two antannas called at them and ran over to them. He pulled them back to where the rest were standing. "Who are you?" he snapped at thim.  
  
"My name is Crono. This is Marle, and this is Lenna." Crono said to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he said.  
  
"We are in search of something. We need--" Lenna started but was cut off as the two men in the arena started shooting energy waves at each other. Marle noticed these energy waves seemed to just be forming out their hands.  
  
"How're they doing that?" Marle asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter. We are in search of some machanical parts." said Lenna.  
  
"Bulma's father is head of Capsule Corp. Maybe he could help you." Krillin said, but then the man in the arena that was glowing gold came hurteling to the ground, singing with burnts all over him and his cloths torn.   
  
"Must beat Cell." he kept saying.  
  
"Here Goku, take this." said Krillin, handing Goku a Sin-su bean.  
  
"You can't take that guy?" Crono asked in suprise, as he'd seen this warriors power just now in the arena. Crono pointed his hand at Cell and bolt of lightening shot from it at Cell. The hit knocked Cell unconious and out of the arena.  
  
"I don't believe it. We won!" Goku shouted, now back to normal.   
  
"No! No!" Cell screamed from where he was when Marle ran over to him and pointed her hand at him. Cold wind formed around and Cell was forzen solid.   
  
Lenna then ran over to him and pointed out her hand. The block of ice that used to be Cell melted to a small puddle of water.  
  
Vegeta ran over to them, when they felt themselves being pulled. A black hole formed under them and Crono, Marle, and Lenna were sucked into it with Goku and Vegeta.  
  
They felt the same pulling on themsleves when another white hole opened below them and they fell out of the Vortex. 


End file.
